dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElectricMayhem
Welcome Hi, welcome to DC Movies Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ElectricMayhem page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Nygma 1048 (Talk) 00:21, November 14, 2011 I need help blocking this new guy. He created Avengers and Daredevil movies on a DC wiki. I don't want to be rude, but it's gonna be annoying deleting all his crazy stuff. Dr. Nygma 1048 21:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie roleplay Can I be Lobo and Parasite for the roleplay Dr. Nygma 1048 22:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie Listen, I'm sorry about the Dark Horse mess. I wasn't doing it out of greed or anything. I just figured that since you were going to make it, I should speed up the process because you hadn't made it yet. I swear to god, I was going to make you an admin. On there and here. Dr. Nygma 1048 11:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) the guy that you hate Huh, I should just make you admin of everything I make. That'll solve all our problems. Dr. Nygma 1048 22:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie Please don't make anything in the Current Universe that messes up my continuity. Brainiac is dead. His skull was ripped off of his body in JL. Doomsday, I'll allow, but take Brainiac out of Shadows. Dr. Nygma 1048 19:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Nyggie Keep Doomsday. I was going to make a movie with Darkseid, so Shadows can come after that. Can you replace Brainiac with Darkseid, please. The actor that's going to play Darkseid is Jeremy Irons. P.S., From now on, if you want to make a movie for the Current Universe, you have to check with me to make sure it fits my continuity. Dr. Nygma 1048 00:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie Let's go to Dark Horse Movies fanon. O.K. Dr. Nygma 1048 21:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie i'm back Last I check, you blocked me. Dr. Nygma 1048 20:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie You haven't been on since you blocked me. It's not going to happen again. I'll make sure of it. Dr. Nygma 1048 20:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Your ticked off admin, Nyggie Justice League of America Something's going on where I can't comment, so I have to reply to your comments here. You said: Worst movie of all time? At least it has comic characters! I would say that Mxyzptlk has got to be the worst on its sight. We all no even a dead man could beat Tobey Maguire! I say: I said MOST people. Some people consider Mxyptlk. Others consider it something else. You said: Clooney needs to face it. He's a has-been! I say: I know, but he doens't. You said: So, Supercasket? I say: No, he's still Superman. TheCannon 23:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Toyman Come On, I've had the Peter as Toyman idea since last July. You saw it on my JL page before I revamped it the other day. I let you keep Bell as Invisible Woman even though I made my FF movie first. We can both use Dinklage as Toyman and there's no harm done. So please, let me use him, too. Dr. Nygma 1048 13:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Nygma Star Sapphire Something is going on where I can't coment, so I have to leave you a message here. So, for the comment you left on my GL 2 thing, you can still do Seige of the Star Sapphire. I did not steal it, because I did not know about it. You can still do Star Sapphire in your GL series though. Also, this is off-topic, but Robert Downey Jr. as Sinestro? Really? TheCannon 16:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Polls How do you create a poll? Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 12:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Dr. Nygma how do you know where that page is from.Redarrow890 19:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Why do you say fake what the hell do you mean by true infomation unless you mean like real movies from the past i have know idea and by the way i love some of you ideasRedarrow890 20:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 1.Ok and i think the reason Shepard made that is because he was blocked to long 2.just sayin 3.Thank you i always wondered what fanon ment. and just in case i am willing to help you with anything if you can help me with the new DC Cinematic Universe (Redarrow890) you dont have to help if you dont want to but still i would love to help you with anything and how do you make that people sit around the campfire saying Chuck Norris stories thing DC Universe Fanon Wiki I have just made a wiki called well its in the heading but i would love if you could come and help if you do a good job you will get a Reward.tell me if you do not want to help or if you do then i will tell you how to get there.Nightwingupcoming (talk) 15:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey EM, please read my blog on feedback for The Metropolis Marvel, the first film in my Superman franchise, here. Thanks! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 11:38, April 30, 2013 (UTC) What WHAT do you want from me16:43, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) I DID so stop putting the deletion sign on my film An act or instance of using or closely imitating the language and thoughts of another author without authorization and the representation of that author's work. Go to chat Go to the wiki chat and we'll talk about Batman Superior That guy who created the rip off from IM3 Wants you to get on the C-H-A-T N-O-W Come back EM, please come back, it would mean a lot to us if you returned to the wiki. You were one of the first people to join. I'd really appreciate it. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 18:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC)His name is Susan, and he wants you to respect his life choices. Glad to see you back. Looking forward to the CURU, but I would like to see the resolution of Dark Knight Detective. Again, glad that you"re back. Maybe you could call the CURU the ShockVerse, because electricity is shocking, or something. IDK, anyways, looking forward to your stuff. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 11:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC)His name is Susan, and he wants you to respect his life choices. WELCOME BACK Welcome Back man, It's good to see you.Red Average 22:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey EM Hey EM! It's Gary. I'm trying to make a Marvel fanfiction universe on fanfiction.net, using various writers to write various stories. If you're interested, please message me! It'll be similar to another fanfiction.net user called DC Prime Universe, but ours will be called the Marvel Universe Unlimited. If you are interested, please tell me who you would like to write for and your ideas for the story. Thanks! :) -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 21:41, December 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm In Currently, everybody is open. You don't need to make an account; everyone will be sharing the one account, just publishing/updating their own stories. What is your vision for your Hulk story? -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 00:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hulk Story That's terrific! I wonder if Rick Jones will eventually become A-Bomb... ;) Anyway, yes, I do have plans for Cap. If Bruce and Betty are attempting to re-create the Super Soldier Serum that was used to create Captain America, then that will help tie the universe together. If you could, can somebody (maybe General Ross) mention the serum's WWII origins? Thanks. :D I am going to write our first Captain America story; it'll be set during World War II, where Cap will be chosen by the SSR to be their test subject. Cap will be in it (obviously). I'm going to have HYDRA/Red Skull as the main villain... Bucky will be in it (set-up for the Winter Soldier). The Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) will be involved too, as they will be the ones who recruit Steve. Who will be in the SSR; Peggy Carter, Col. Chester Phillips, Howard Stark (Iron Man set-up), and Abraham Erskine (who creates the serum). The Howling Commandos will be in it, too. I kind of would like S.H.I.E.L.D. to be in your Hulk story at some point, a mention at the least. I know it's your story, but we've got to set-up for the Avengers! ;) Thanks, -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 15:17, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Holy Moly You wrote the ENTIRE story? Wow! I've only written one chapter for Cap, and it's the prologue! You can post it onto our fanfiction.net account. The email is marveluniverseunlimited1@gmail.com, and the password is Avengers1. To post it, click the orange username in the top right corner, click the Publish tab, then Doc. Manager, and upload the document. Then click New Story (it might make you read the Guidelines; just scroll down and say you accept), click Select Category (the category is Comics, obviously; just scroll until you find Hulk), and then it's pretty simple from there! You'll have to give it a title, summary, rating, language, genre (or genres), a status (complete or in progress), characters (max. 4), a document, and then you'll enter the CAPTCHA code. Thanks, -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 17:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Holy Moly Cool! I think Red Hulk is a perfect choice for the first Hulk villain. Anyways, I have found two writers for our universe! Both users on a roleplay site I use. kat71360 is going to write our Thor story (YAYYYY!), and oddi, who actually isn't writing anything yet (they wanted to write Cap and Thor, but they're both taken, obviously). But those writers and I have already started discussing the Avengers story. I want it to be one big collab between all the writers; so, who would you like to be the big bad for the story? I don't want to use Thanos or Ultron just yet, I want to save them for later ;) Message me back as soon as you can, -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 14:55, December 29, 2014 (UTC) The Big Bad I don't know who it should be... Maybe Loki? Seems to obvious, though. -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 21:11, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I think the Skrulls are a good choice. But how would we make them work? I think we could have the Skrulls at war with some other alien race (Inhumans, Kree, Chitauri, whatever), and they are getting the crap kicked out of them. So they go to Earth and shape-shift into Earth heroes to take down the opposing alien race. The alien race the Skrulls are at war against somehow find out where the Skrulls are getting these strong allies, so they go to Earth and bring the Skrull-Alien Race War to our home. Everyone is freaking out, and they need to run these two out of Earth. Either that or end the war. So when the US Army, the Marines, the Navy, etc. get involved, the gov. orders Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. to not only help fight these aliens, but to activate the Avengers Initiative. Iron Man, Cap, Hulk, and whatever other Avengers we will have in our team's lineup will already be fighting (minus Thor) against the Skrulls and the aliens (for now, I'm just going to say that the aliens are the Inhumans). Thor is brought into the picture because word has gotten around that the Skrulls and the Kree are fighting on Midgard, which makes Thor fear for Jane Foster's safety. So he goes to Earth, and that's what will get him involved with the entire story. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents (Hawkeye, Black Widow, Mariah Hill, Fury himself, whoever) get Thor, Cap, Hulk, Iron Man, and whoever else will be in the story. The Avengers team is formed (hurray!). There's some fighting against the Skrulls and Inhumans, and then the team themselves get into some disagreements over how they will end the war (Thor thinks they should just kill all of the aliens; Iron Man thinks they should just get them off of Earth; Cap thinks they should end the war peacefully). The Avengers end up fighting the Skrull versions of themselves. Then a huge final battle occurs in Times Square; The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., US Army, US Marines, US Navy, and the Inhumans (America realizes that the Inhumans are the good guys in this side of the war; the Skrulls started the war) versus the Skrulls. The war ends with an authority figure from the Inhumans (Black Bolt, most likely. If we use the Kree, we can use Ronan as this authority figure), attacking and injuring/killing nearly all the Skrulls. The Skrulls escape the planet, the Inhumans/Kree thank Earth, and they leave the planet too. The end. -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 15:24, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the Kree would probably be the better choice. We could use Ronan and the other Kree (idk any other Kree; I'll do some research), and maybe while the Kree are on Earth we can have Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers receive her powers somehow. I think we could use Super Skrull but we don't really have to NOT use the Fantastic Four's powers. I'm open for the F4, X-Men, and Spidey in the universe. -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 03:12, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Here's my idea: The Skrulls come to Earth in the Avengers because they have already encountered the Fantastic Four. The F4 story could take place before the Avengers. We could have some F4 name drops in the stories leading up to the Avengers story. I say we have Reed Richards and Susan Storm as S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists, and they get their powers on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D., with Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, and Victor Von Doome coming along. But like I said, the Skrulls would appear as the villain in the first Fantastic Four (alongside Dr. Doom), and they return to Earth originally seeking the Fantastic Four; however, they somehow find out about Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and Hulk, and then they decide to take their powers. That's just an idea, though. -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 14:52, December 31, 2014 (UTC) F4 Story Okay. I'll write the Fantastic Four story, after I finish the Captain America story. I've barely written anything, haha. I just need to figure out how/why the Skrulls will get on Earth in the F4 story. -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 02:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) That's a great idea!bheres my vision; So the Skrulls and the Kree are at war, and the Skrulls are getting their butts whooped. So they go to earth to find resources to make a weapon of mass destruction. Meanwhile, the Fantastic Four have just gotten their powers and are learning to control them. They find a news report of the Skrulls invading Wakanda, looking for the rare mineral Vibranium. They decide to use their powers for good, travel to Wakanda and fight the Skrulls. The Skrulls get the powers of the Fantastic Four and use the powers to fight the team. The Fantastic Four actually lose, the Skrulls get the Vibranium they need, and leave Wakanda. The F4 speak with the leader of Wakanda himself, T'Challa, to see if he needs any help repairing the destruction the Skrulls caused. He says they can handle it, the F4 leave, and see a news report on them. Johnny suggests they call themselves the Furious Four, met to essential boos from Reed, Susan, and Ben. Susan suggests the Fantastic Four, and everyone likes it. The Skrulls are then later found outside of New York (in the Long Island area), where the weapon is ready and built. The F4 find them and attack, but the Skrulls manage to escape with merely scratches on their weapon. The F4 are about to go after them, but are attacked by... Dr. Doom! It is revealed that he made an alliance with the Skrulls, and that he is the one that told them about Vibranium. The F4 fight Doom, and Doom is defeated, but not before destroying Times Square. Te F4 are named heroes. The end. -[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 14:51, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi EM thanks but I would rather keep Tim Drake as Red Robin. Bat 24 3/29/15 Hey! Yeah I'm still on. Well I've made a semi-comeback. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 18:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Community DCCU Hey EM. You know that Community DCCU we used to work on? Well it's dead, pretty much. I know Bat has asked me about joining his new community DCCU, and I already declined. But, I was thinking. Maybe we could revive the original Community DCCU? Or make a new one? Or just join Bat's? Idk. - [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 18:07, July 14, 2015 (UTC)